Future Mistakes
by Skitzykat101
Summary: Of course, Urahara was spending all his time tinkering with some new invention. However, this invention did the exact opposite of what it was supposed to do, a first for Urahara. Instead of building a time Machine, he built a...Future Machine. Shinji sighed. Great.
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!**

* * *

><p>Hirako Shinji scowled as hard as he could to try and convey the message that he was most unpleased. Surrounding him the vizard copied him, scowling (or in Hiyori's case, growling) their hardest at a certain former twelfth division captain. The mad scientist looked unfazed; he proceeded to smile that stupid smile all while looking completely innocent. Shinji wondered just how he did it.<p>

It had been about six months since their exile at soul society, and Urahara had called the eight shinigami-hollow hybrids and said it was urgent and that they all come over right then; they had grudgingly agreed. Kisuke had then shown them the reason for his beckoning.

It was a _time machine._

Well actually, the former captain had cheekily said, that it allowed them to go for one day in the past and they could change their future, and the outcome would change what happened to them as a result. It could either reverse their condition or change their past so they would somehow die. Not very pleasant and it had lots of risks.

Urahara had powered up the machine and it had promptly done the opposite of what it was meant to do.

It had sent them to the _freaking future._

And now here they were all glaring at Urahara as he cheerfully finished explaining what happened and where they were.

Shinji might have been shocked, but this was Kisuke they were talking about-former captain of the science division and tolerator of Kurotsuchi Mayuri, one of the creepiest things in earth. (Shinji frankly had no idea what he was but he still freaked the crap out of him)

"Ahaha, now don't worry we're only in Rukongai and about a few hundred years in the future, maybe we can talk to the Captain Commander and see if we can camp out there until my beautiful machine expires.."

"Expires?" Hiyori echoes, " How long will it take for the bucket of crap to _expire? _And what'll happen to use when it does you Baldy?"

Shinji sighed at the age old nickname, Kisuke had a bountiful head of hair, whereas he had refused to cut his-much to the annoyance of the other vizard. He was too..._attached._

Urahara however showed no sign that he'd even heard Hiyori's insult and continued, "If my calculations are correct-"

"_If my calculations are correct then we shouldn't be here!"_

"Then we should be back in about three weeks or so."

_"Should be?! URAHARA-"_

"Oh my gosh, _Hiyori shut up!"_

_"What did you say you baldy?"_

The scream was accompanied by a kick to the head with sandaled feet, and he cursed in pain quite loud.

The lead vizard vaguely registered Love trying to calm them while they argued at each other till they were screaming as loud as they possible could-each trying to be heard over the other.

"WHY CAN'T YA JUST SHUT UP WHEN YA-"

_"DON'T TRY AND MAKE THIS MY FAULT YOU SON OF A-"_

"I'M MAKING IT SOUND LIKE ITS YA FAULT BECAUSE IT IS YA FAULT! DO I HAF TA SPELL IT OUT FOR YA?"

_"WHY YOU SON OF A-"_

She was cut off when Kensei slapped a hand over her mouth and dragged her behind one the houses, while Love did the same to Shinji.

Shinji was wise enough to stay silent, if they were doing things this extreme to shut someone up then chances were that there was something else that could hear them-for better or worse, most likely worse. Hiyori, however was not so wise as she yelled slightly muffled by the hand over her mouth, "What do you think you're doing Kensei?"

She was not answered of course, that was stupid, but the damage was already done.

Mere seconds later, there were swords pointed at their throats; all of them, even Urahara who was wise enough to hide inside one of the doorways and suppress his reiatsu.

"What the?" Shinji didn't have to turn around to know that whoever was holding the sword to his throat to know that the attacker was _extremely _confused. If they were dead in the future (which Shinji really hoped they weren't) then it was no wonder that they would be confused at seeing a face that really should be dead.

Shinji looked around, trying to get a good look at the shinigami in the future, or future captains or whoever was there.

The shinigami holding Kensei had shiny sleek purple hair with these weird feather things coming from the right side of his face. Further investigation proved that he was fourth seat of the Eleventh division and the rest seemed to be average eleventh division shinigami.

"Oi! Back off, Ikkaku, Yumichika. This is really weird..."

The shout came from Urahara's hiding spot and said man walked out, hands in the air followed by a shinigami with bright orange hair. Shinji couldn't help but stare, the man looked like Ukitake's lieutenant, Kaien. Just with orange hair.

The blond vizard turned his eyes away from the mans face and onto his sword, which was pitch black. Probably in its sealed state. He looked around, trying to feel the reiatsu of the shinigami. The purple head, Yumichika or whatever, seemed the strongest, along with the bald head.

Shinji blanched at the power each individual shinigami demonstrated- it was crazy strong! These average shinigami could pass off as fourth seats in their time; their power level was quite significant. Shinji focused on the eleventh division third and fourth seat; both held an admiral amount of reiatsu and they seemed to have the physique to make up for it; Shinji hoped they had the skills to match their strength.

The Orange Kaien seemed to be admirably strong, his badge proving that by saying he was lieutenant of the fifth division, but his reiatsu didn't seem anything special, in fact, it seemed he had less than all the other shinigami, but he could be suppressing it. Or he was only skillful in sword play.

"Well this is a surprise, I didn't take you for one to dye your hair Kaien-san, but I guess things change once one's gone for a while." Urahara of course starting his small talk; Shinji barely had to know the individual to figure out what Urahara was aiming for. He was trying to ease up the lieutenant so he would talk and at least provide some basic information as to what had happened in the future.

Orange Kaien sighed, "Alright, I don't know how you guys are here, but let me get one thing straight, I am not Kaien. Not any kind of Kaien, not even orange Kaien. My name is Ichigo. Let's start with your story; how did you get here and who are you?"

Shinji blinked, that man, Ichigo, had just effectively ignored Urahara's method of collecting information and even seemed totally aware that he had done it. Not only that, he gave a blunt question that was almost inevitable to avoid without drawing awareness. Either this man was a genius, or he was just stupidly blunt. Shinji doubted the second one.

Urahara paused for a single instant, he too momentarily surprised by Ichigo's easy escape, yet he recovered quickly.

"Well if you must know, I'm Hiroshiga and these are my friends; we're from Rukongai district-"

Ichigo cut him off with a wave of his hand and muttered something but Hirako didn't catch much other than 'think I'm a fool'.

"Alright never mind, forget I asked. Just shut up until I say otherwise."

Urahara visibly jumped at that, he was so thrown out of the loop, never did he expect someone to find his lies so easily and so carelessly discard them. Ichigo must be a genius, he thought, but they were in the future were they not? Maybe this Ichigo just knew him or someone really like him...

Shinji was watching the impassive face covered by the shadow of a hat flicker and he knew Kisuke was trying to come up with a plan.

The shinigami looked at each other in confusion until Ichigo snapped at them, "escort the hostiles ring formation." They clicked into attention with a collective 'yes sirs' and surrounded them into a tight bundle. Ichigo took the rear as he groaned quietly while the rest surrounded them, Ikkaku to the right and Yumichika to the left.

They shunpoed off towards Seireitei, and Shinji kept feeling eyes on his back. He turned and looked at Ichigo, who was looking at Urahara. Again he felt a gaze sweep over him, and he assumed it was Ichigo studying each of them intensely, yet no matter how hard he tried, he could never catch the man in the act. With each new piece of information, Shinji was steadily growing more and more wary of the man with bright orange hair.

They arrived quickly at Seireitei, and the shinigami led them to the first division. At the doors, Ichigo muttered something to Ikkaku and Yumichika, and he opened the doors and waltzed straight in. They swung shut behind him with great creaking.

"So…" Love started, "That's the lieutenant of the fifth division? Seems quite bold, a little arrogant if you ask me."

One shinigami looked at Ikkaku for confirmation, and he nodded; he then leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

The shinigami turned to Love with a spark in his eyes, "That's right, Kurosaki-sama is a great shinigami. One of the greatest of this time! It's strange that they only made him lieutenant of the fifth; his power is definitely stronger than some of the captains."

Yumichika snorted with a delicate flourish, "You fool, Ichigo has too much on his hands; he can't constantly be tending to the shinigami academy here as well as his own life. He's a part time lieutenant; he comes and goes as he pleases, and if the Gotei 13 are in need of him, they give him a call and he shows up. I think the lieutenant that covers Ichigo is-"

"I think it would be best if we kept our mouths shut, Yumichika. I don't think that you're going to rebel Ichigo's direct order are you?" Ikkaku cut in, effectively stopping whatever was going to come out of Yumichika's mouth.

Yumichika jumped,"Oh, Yeah, you're right…"

The shinigami that started the conversation initially shrunk back a little and remained silent.

Beside him, Shinji felt Kisuke give a little sigh of disappointment; the seated officers were tight-lipped.

After twiddling their thumbs for a while, the doors opened once more and a voice called out, "Enter."

Shinji blinked in confusion, that did _not _sound like the old man. That sounded more like Kyoraku, captain of the eight division.

Ikkaku led them in with Yumichika on his heels. Once they were inside, Shinji and the rest looked expectantly up at the captain commander, Yamamoto.

However, there sitting at the other end of the room was Kyoraku. Not Yamamoto.

Shinji heard Kensei curse. "What the heck?"

To be frank, he was just as confused as the rest of them.

Maybe the traveling to the future was a bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I have nothing to say to apologize. I am just not consistent when I write. Anyway, Since it was Christmas,(for me) I thought I'd try and upload a few stories. Future Mistakes and Wilted Flowers are the ones I've been working on the most, so I just did a little writing a touching up and... Ta Da! I hope you guys are having fun and Happy Holidays!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**IM BACK**

* * *

><p>"Where's Yamamoto, Kyoraku-San?" Mashiro asked sweetly, in a way that made you just want to hug and cuddle her forever<p>

"Ahh" Kyoraku sighed, "The old man isn't," he paused for no more than a nanosecond, "here right at the moment."

Beside him, Ichigo shot a glance at the man, yet his expression did not change. However, Urahara and Shinji caught on to the momentary pause. The former captain of the twelfth division tried to pry a bit, "Where could he be? It's unusual for a captain commander to be out smelling the roses."

Even Hiyori caught on on how her former captain used "a captain commander" rather than "our captain commander."

Kyoraku's eyes flashed with something unreadable, yet he brushed it off. "Anyway, what's more concerning is what's going on. Ichigo-chan said he found something rather interesting on patrol this morning."

Brushing forward, Shinji took the floor rather than Urahara, "We're from the past." He said bluntly.

"Shinji!" Rose said in despair, and he was accompanied by the others in their shouts of dismay. Said man himself just rolled his eyes; he was did not want to deal with Urahara tiptoeing around the subject of their time travel.

"Ohh" Kyoraku drawled, "That's definitely something interesting. Then I guess you're looking for a place to stay then?"

Shinji gave a lazy nod.

Kyoraku nodded back and after a moment of thought, gave a shrug. "Alright. That settles it; Ichigo, you take care of them. I don't want to have to deal with it."

Ichigo did not seem happy. "What? Are you serious? I have finals coming up next week! I gotta study! You can't just... I can't get a bad grade on this! How do you expect me to care for them if I have other stuff to do? Dangit Shunsui, why do I always have to do it?"

Shinji blinked, definitely surprised; ichigo just addressed the Kyoraku by his first name! Even Mashiro was more polite! And what were finals? He was unfamiliar with the term. With a quick glance at Urahara, he saw the man was also unfamiliar with the term.

Kyoraku smiled widely, "It's because I don't want to."

Ichigo cursed some rather colorful curses, and stomped out, slamming the door behind him. Shinji and Urahara gave Kyoraku twin unimpressed looks.

"I apologize. Ichigo has a bit of a short fuse sometimes; I guess today he is in a little of a bad mood. Don't worry, just give him a second to rant and then he'll show you around. He is still a kid after all." Kyoraku gave a smile that showed he cared deeply for the hot tempered shinigami, and Urahara gave a bow that signaled their leave. Shinji and the rest quickly followed.

Just outside, the little group lingered by the door, immediately noticing the absence of one bright haired individual. Kyoraku had said to wait for Ichigo to cool off, but where were they supposed to wait?

/

"That stupid Shunsui; I always have to do his stupid work. I have Finals next week! How can I take care of them as well as study? Great, just great..." Ichigo was currently rampaging around Seiretei shouting to his hearts content. He was aware of the surrounding shinigami give him a wide berth and wide eyes, and it was to be expected. After the war against Aizen, his name was considered hero, and after the Quincy war, he was considered God by some. Thankfully, the elder and more experienced shinigami just respected him.

The war with Aizen was a brutal and terrible war. It had lasted quite long, over six years. Aizen had been quite unyielding in his attacks; many of the vice captains and captains had been under great pressure because one mess-up could lead to the death of them and their whole squad. The small fry shinigami didn't even have to be picked off by the enemy, many froze to death during the winter.

The Quincy war was not as traumatic, yet it put more of a physical strain on the captains and their lieutenants. It was an unforgettable battle, but with their adversity, the shinigami learned to cooperate with their past foes, the Arrancar. Many Arrancar and Espada joined in with the shinigami and Kyoraku gave them a special place to stay, the fifth division. As for the vizard, they stayed in their respected divisions, however, they were seen mostly partying or lazing around together. It was rare to see one without the others close by.

"Oi Ichigo!" A shout called and Ichigo paused, "There you are! Ikkaku said they'd found something weird; what was it?" It was Renji; his bright red hair flashing like a beacon, and he was wearing those ridiculous sunglasses from the human world.

Ichigo sighed, "It's nothing; what are you doing? And what's with those stupid sunglasses? You look so idiotic."

Renji was immediately redirected from his original topic of conversation, "They do not! Your ugly hair is way worse! Anyway, Ikkaku told me to fetch you; it sounds like Urahara-san needs your help with something."

The Kurosaki male resisted the urge to laugh; Renji was so easily redirected. It was extremely easy to make him do something for you. It seemed like Ikkaku just pushed his task onto Renji, again.

Anyway, he'd better hurry and see to what... Urahara...crap. He'd forgotten to take care of past-Urahara and his gang.

Ichigo gave a large curse and sped away with a, "See ya Renji! Got something to do!"

Renji stood there confused,"What."

Ichigo was so weird.

/

Shinji had ultimately decide to just wait by the entrance of the captains meeting room. Ichigo was most likely to look there first anyway.

"Ichigo-tan seems like a funny guy." Mashiro hummed swinging her feet as she sat on the railing,"I wonder if future us know him. I hope we do. What about you Kensei? What do you think of him?"

Kensei snorted, "The guy seems like a total idiot. Considering us, I doubt we know him."

Urahara shook his head, "No Mugurama-san, Ichigo-san seems to be a very dangerous man. The truly scary ones you need to look out for are the ones that can seem like a total idiot and fool you into thinking nothing of them. Ichigo-san has the eyes of a grown man who has seen war. His posture appears relaxed, yet I doubt someone like him can seem so relaxed constantly. Even his smile seems forced. I wouldn't dismiss that him so quickly; something like that can make you susceptible to traitors."

Kensei scowled at him, "Smart alec."

Rose smiled, trying to lift the atmosphere, "I would also hope that we know of the man in the future; he seems like a truly beautiful character. Someone like that is sure to be full of interesting times." He paused, "And I would also like to know what these 'finals' are."

Shinij shrugged, along with the rest of the vizard group.

Hiyori snorted, "Anyway, that guy seems like a pansy; I bet I could kick his balls all the way to Hueco Mundo!"

Shinji sighed, did she not hear what Urahara had just said? Hiyori was an idiot sometimes.

Scratch that, all the time.

After a few minutes, a shout caught their attention. A bright head of orange hair came into view before stopping in front of them.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot about you guys here. Anyway, there doesn't seem like any extra room in the barracks, so I just decided to bring you to my house. That way, I can do my stuff in the morning, and at night or any other free day, we can tour Soul Society." Ichigo said, motioning for them to follow. They got up and trailed after him.

Urahara smiled, "Ichigo-san…? I was wondering what these 'finals' are; I do hope we don't become a bother to you. And you have your very own house? Please, I'd like to know more."

Ichigo nodded, but didn't smile back, "I guess I can leak you a few things. 'Finals' and 'house' are human terms. I'm part human. That means I still live my human life, but if I need to, I can eject my soul from my body and fight. Finals are for school, even though i'm some crazy strong war hero, it seems like I still can't be excused from a school education. It turns out war hero isn't an occupation. Anyway, Finals are a test of everything I've learned in school and I need to get a good grade or else I won't pass. My house is ...well, its where I sleep and stuff."

Urahara's eyes gleamed with visible interest, "A human-shinigami hybrid? That's fairly interesting. Could you tell us more about this 'war' you speak of?"

"...Maybe. The thing is with time traveling, I doesn't matter what I tell you, nothing will change; you're the past. It will be fun to surprise you all with some interesting developments." Ichigo said nodding. He paused, "And it's super easy to read you Urahara-san. Compared to this time, you're an open book. Oh and by the way, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, you can call me Ichigo."

Urahara was visibly thrown, but he quickly tried to cover it, "Urahara Kisuke, but I think you already know that. Let me ask, you seem quite familiar with us; do we perhaps get to know you?"

Ichigo finally smiled and slowed down his pace of shunpo to make talking easier, "That's right; I do know you guys. Quite well in fact. You guys are very close friends to me. Maybe I'll take you to meet them sometime."

Shinji frowned. "But earlier ya acted like ya didn't know us."

The human / shinigami smiled. "I was acting. You obviously didn't know who we were, so I decided that it would be best if I learned the circumstances before making a decision that could lead to a misunderstanding. This isn't the first time something like this has happened."

Kensei glanced at him, "You're a lot smarted than I thought you'd be."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't try to give out backhanded compliments, Kensei."

Urahara inwardly smiled, he really hoped he became more acquainted with this guy, he was amusing.

Ichigo turned his attention back in front of him, "We're here, the portal to the human world."

The gates opened and Ichigo led them into the human world.

/

It was just barely midnight when Ichigo settled on the roof. He had finally guided the party of shinigami to his house and they were settling in nicely. His house was actually quite different than the one he had had during Aizen's war; the old was blown to smithereens. The new house the Kurosaki family had built had been much bigger. This was due to the huge guest bedroom they built, completed with six beds and an additional three hidden ones. (There was also a large hideaway meeting table in the wall so that if they ever needed a Kurosaki meeting, it was always available.)

Urahara and the vizard had barely managed to squeeze into the guest bedroom and for that, Ichigo was eternally grateful. (To be truthfully, there was an abnormally large amount of ruckus coming from the room but once the Kurosaki siblings sorted things out, things got quiet again.)

He stretched out under the midnight stars and just focused on breathing as the wind ruffled his shirt and hair. It was only on nights like this that made living in the town really worth it. The setting was so peaceful. (When they weren't being used as a giant sacrifice or whatnot)

Ichigo felt contempt from deep inside his soul and he decided that Zangetsu and his other inner world companion would really enjoy the night, so he grabbed a hold of his friends, and pulled them out into the peaceful night. Zangetsu and Shiro, his inner hollow / real Zanpakuto spirit, manifested besides him in a moment.

Zangetsu was already in a relaxing position, prepared for his wielders pull.

However, Shiro was not.

He manifested a few feet above Ichigo's head and crashed down onto his doppelgangers stomach with a grunt. Unfortunately for the orange haired vizard, his inner hollow threw his hands out to brace himself, which nailed Ichigo right in the crotch.

"What the-?"

"Gah-!"

"Oh, OH...whoops."

Ichigo scrunched his nose up real tight and took quick breaths to quell his pain, giving his white haired partner a glare that could kill puppies.

Shirosaki Hichigo eased himself up and away from the Kurosaki, trying his hardest to look non - threatening. He quickly gave up and scowled, it wasn't his fault he wasn't prepared for Ichigo's summon.

Ichigo gave a deep sigh (after he'd calmed down of course) and laid back, staring at the night sky. He twitched minutely when Shiro decided he was calm enough to be used as a pillow, and closed his eyes. If he was lucky, he could catch a few hours out here before he'd have to go back. He pondered on keeping his status a secret from the time traveling group and decided against it. If they found out who cared?

Hours passed and there was seldom noise besides the occasional bark of the neighborhood dog and a honk of a faraway car. The peaceful atmosphere did wonders on his attitude, and he smiled, all his worries about the upcoming finals and time travel business washed away.

The morning was expected to be hectic, with the shinigami and their 'tour' of Soul Society or whatever they had wanted to do. He hoped they just wanted to rest, because he would rather stay in his house than be swamped by paperwork at the office. People were always expecting so much of him, the hero of Soul Society, but he really just wanted to chill at home and take a nap.

Speaking of expecting too much…

He'd forgotten present-Urahara.

Ichigo scowled, whoops. Oh well, hopefully, it wasn't anything _too _important.

Quite a ways away, a certain blond scientist sneezed and hoped that his favorite pupil was not talking ill of him. He snorted silently, most likely not.

* * *

><p><strong>I updated super fast this time! (In my standards of course). So many people Favorited and followed it and it made me so happy! <strong>

**I do not plan to have this be any sort of romance story, but I am a fan of IchiRuki, so there will be a little. I'm also a huge fan of UraIchi (The fluff kind with lots of jokes and butt kicking.) so I plan to have Ichigo and Urahara have a very relationship. Kyoraku and Shinji will also be considerably close, acting more like uncle and older brother. Don't worry, If I continue this, I will include Byakuya and Ukitake and various other favored characters.**

**I still don't know if i'm going to have this just stay as a humor fic, or change it to a real plotline. I do have and idea for a real plot but I want to see what you guys think.**

**Leave a review on what you think please!**

**Thanks,**

**Skitzykat101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Didn't mean for this to take as long as it did**.

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Issin awoke the next morning to the loudest shouting competition he'd ever heard in his life. It was barely seven in the morning, and in his opinion, that was way too dang early for anyone to be up. He didn't understand how his son and daughters could get up so early for school, if it were him, he'd rather drop out. Even on Christmas the twins woke up later than this, and that was saying something considering they were two energetic girls on Christmas.<p>

Thank the heavens for his late sleeping children.

However, these were most obviously not his children.

_"It's your dang fault we're stuck here in the first place!"_

_"..."_

_"Not saying anythin' huh? Did you see him? I know what is an' what ain't your handy work by now Kisuke!"_

Issin swallowed and felt like right now was a very good time to take his girls and son on an early morning walk.

/

Urahara Kisuke was in a fairly good mood today. Even though his favorite student hadn't stopped by when he'd asked, and his new invention blew up in his face for the fourth time, today he'd just woken up on the right side of the bed.

Tessai had noticed his good mood and for some reason seemed to be avoiding him, along with Jinta and Ururu.

How strange.

It doesn't matter, thought Kisuke firmly. Today he was going to have some fun.

For a mad scientist that had no problem lying and cheating people, his sense of humor was greatly twisted. However, he was going to things that "normal" shinigami did for fun.

Some of those things included: sparing, drinking, bugging the brand new shinigami, and playing pranks on the captains, for those who were bold.

Unfortunately, he couldn't get drunk this early in the morning and he was also banned from playing "pranks". That left sparing.

Fortunately for Urahara, he had a favorite student who was an excellent fighter.

With a slightly creepy smile on his face, he started towards the Kurosaki residence.

As he was walking past an alleyway, a hand shot out and pulled him in, pressing a human chemical to his face in hopes of knocking him out. Being a shinigami, the chemical did not work and he found it incredibly amusing at how sloppy this culprit was. From being in the onmitsukido, he knew how to assassinate someone and how to do it _well_.

But this was just plain silly.

Now Urahara Kisuke had a _different _sense of humor than others, and so he decided it would be fun to go along with the supposed kidnapping.

He feigned unconsciousness and felt himself being dragged by his assailant. With great difficulty, he hid a smile.

Oh how exciting!

/

Ichigo woke up to being carried on someone's back. Once he registered that he was on someone's _back, _he gave a mighty spaz, and lurched out of his assailants grip, falling to the ground. With a growl he opened his eyes, taking a look at his carrier.

The sun greeted his eyes before his father. The man bent down and poked his head into his son's line of sight.

"Ichigo…?"

"Dad?!" He shouted in shock. What the heck was his father doing carrying him while he was asleep?

"Oh you're finally awake?" His dad asked cheerfully. "I was wondering when you'd come round."

"How long have you been carrying me?" He said, "And why the heck were you carrying me?!" Ichigo jumped to his feet and punched his father in the face, sending him sprawling.

"Onii-chan…"

"Ichi-nii…"

Ichigo turned his head to his two younger sisters, just barely noticing they were there. He gave a scowl and brushed himself off, saying nothing as their father groaned on the ground.

"No but seriously, why were you carrying me?"

Yuzu chose to inform her older brother. "Onii-chan, Dad said there was a sort of argument in the house so he decided to take us out for some reason."

Karin sighed. "So he went up to the roof and dragged you out and carried you here."

Ichigo scowled even harder. Stupid dad.

Yuzu pursed her lips. "Dad said we'd go to the park!"

From the ground Issin nodded as vigorously as possible without hurting himself. "That's right!"

The oldest son stomped his foot. "I don't care. This is stupid. I still wonder how you managed to carry me this whole way without waking me."

Issin cracked a smile. "It's probably because your hollow spirit did something that knocked you out for a while. He said it would be funny when you woke up."

"That _stupid-! I_ swear I'm gonna kill 'em…"

Issin laughed, finally pulling pulling itself off the ground. "Now, now Ichigo, It's not nice to kill your inner spirits-"

Ichigo grimaced, and started to walk away. "Whatever. I'm gonna go see what Urahara wants. He said he needed me for something."

Issin gave a visible wince. "You really need to…?"

"_Yes. _Now leave me alone."

"Oh how rude! My oldest son is paying more attention to his fathers friend rather than his own father-"

Ichigo was already far away, out of hearing range. His father called after him, trying to persuade his son to spend time with him, but Ichigo was walking mercilessly faster.

Yuzu and Karin sighed. Their father was so pathetic.

Once Ichigo had lost his father, he spent on time in heading over to Urahara's place. He and the mad scientist had become quite close friends since the incident with Aizen, practicing spars, and pranks on the figure of their demise. Which was usually Issin.

Ichigo had to say he a sort of fond attachment to the man, not in a romantic way, but in a father - son relationship. Urahara had looked after him much before Issin had, helping him out in shinigami - substitute matters. The Kurosaki son took pride in how he was able to easily pick out the older man's lies and read him like a book. Urahara however, was not as proud. He complained that Ichigo inherited one of the few skills his father had, which was reading mad scientists.

(After he heard there was another mad scientist in the Gotei 13, he had considered testing his skill on the Kurostuchi Mayuri. However, immediately after seeing him, he agreed that it'd be best if he didn't know what that man was thinking.)

Ichigo fished his "shinigami" cellphone out of his pocket and dialed Urahara. The man picked with a "hello" that was _way _too cheerful. Even for him.

Instantly on guard, Ichigo cautiously replied. "Urahara...? Are you at the shop?"

"...No."

"Urahara..." Ichigo growled, sensing something wrong. "What are you doing?"

There was a brief silence on the other line and Ichigo felt a little bit nervous about the man's current situation.

"Kisuke! What is going on?"

"...Oh! Sorry, got to go!" And with that, he hung up.

Ichigo all but nearly threw the phone on the ground. "I know you're doing something suspicious Urahara Kisuke!"

He stormed off; if Urahara wasn't going to say, all he could do was hope that the man wasn't doing anything to affect their (or anybody elses) universe.

With almost nothing enticing left to do now that the former captain of the twelfth division was practicing suspicious manners, Ichigo headed home, intent on showing the group from the past around, or at least getting some homework done.

He remembered what his family said and he decided if it was that bad, he would just drop in his room and grab his homework and head over to Ishida's house or something.

His house came into view and Ichigo glanced over it blandly, at least it was still standing.

He cautiously eased the door open, taking careful steps into his living room. He tiptoed around the house, nearing the room where their guests were staying. He could faintly hear thumps and shouts, but he reminded himself that the walls were thick to try and prevent sound from escaping. They weren't soundproof, but they did discourage prying ears.

The fact that there was sound coming through the walls meant that they were having a pretty loud argument.

Ichigo knew it would be rude to interrupt, but it was _his _house, and he could butt-in whenever he dang pleased.

For a few moments, he contemplated just bursting in. Last few times he did that, he had encountered some...unpleasant situations.

With a mental shudder that he shoved aside, he cracked the door open, just for a small peak.

A burst of reiatsu nearly knocked him back a few steps and more was still coming. The power was strong, and the amount of killing intent in it was admirable, causing even Ichigo to thin his lips subconsciously.

He gave an animalistic snarl and summoned his own reiatsu to fend off the killing intent. When he flung himself in the room, he was appalled to find the the whole room was trashed; there were scars etched into the walls, the carpet was torn up everywhere, and the beds were completely and utterly destroyed.

In the center of the room stood two figures, doing a standoff that was anything but silent. Vaguely Ichigo noticed all the others huddled into the corners but currently, he couldn't care less.

"_What_ do you think you're doing?" Ichigo snarled into the room that was filled with tension. Instantly everyone turned to look at him, the only two exceptions being the competitors for the deadlock.

He swept his eyes around, taking notice of Hachigen holding up multiple glowing barriers at once and how every occupant in the room had again riveted their eyes back to the stalemate between Urahara and Shinji.

With great effort, Lisa scuttled over to Ichigo's side, casting nervous glances to Shinji and Urahara. "Thank goodness you're here, since you know us in the future, then you must know about our..._condition…_"

He snarled and had to resist himself from shoving her aside. "Yeah, yeah. I'll stop them."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as Shinji gave a hollow like roar and lunged at Urahara. Said man only stood there, his eyes filled with regret and sorrow.  
>The Kurosaki resident ripped open Hachigens barrier with his bare hands (he could almost taste their shock) and thrust himself inside, right in front of Urahara.<br>"Ichigo!"

"What-?"

Ichigo drew his black blade from his inner world and grasped it tightly in his hand. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears, an effect of adrenaline, and steeled himself as he guarded Urahara. The man behind him gave a startled gasp and was nearly thrown off balance as Ichigo's strong shoulders shielded him from the attacking vizard.

Shinji brought his clawed hand down, fully intent on ripping apart the former scientist of the twelfth division. He felt the impact of his strike on Ichigo's sword before he was blown away.

With a flash of black and red, Shinji flew away from the duo and slammed into the barrier, causing it to shake under effort. He coughed profusely before snapping his eyes back to the man he was attacking.

Urahara stood unharmed, eyes completely visible as his hat was blown away from impact. He gaped with shock and surprise at the tall figure before him.

Ichigo took another deep breath, calming himself and causing the adrenaline to fade away. He lowered his sword point a few centimeters and gazed at Shinji's inner hollow.

"Sakanade," he said and Sakanade flinched, glaring at Ichigo with golden irises. "Calm down, you should not let your emotions get the best of you, so release your inner hollow and come out. Leave Shinji and Urahara alone."  
>"Why?" she spat. "Shinji and Urahara have both done me wrong and they deserve to pay the price. I've spent eons inside Shinji and he can't even hear my voice anymore! Aizen did this to me and I will never forgive him for it!"<p>

Ichigo frowned. "Then why do you release your anger upon Urahara? He stabilized you did he not? He allowed it so that Shinji could talk to you occasionally without having to fend off your hollow side. Why attack him now?"

Sakanade hesitated, a flicker of uncertainty flashing in her gaze, but it was quickly smothered by the burn of her anger.

"It's because of you!" she screamed. "I could tell who lurks in your depths, who hides in the shadows of your own doubt and self-misery! My insolent user was able to understand it but he did not know the full extent that I did! I know that the monster Urahara did it to you, did he not? The work of the devil! Hollowification!"

Ichigo blinked, mildly surprised by the uncertain development. He should have expected that Shinji would sense something.

Behind him, he felt Urahara tense and knew without looking that the mans eyes would be swamped with regret and disgust.

"It's not his fault." Ichigo told her, "I chose this path because I knew it was necessary. Without the help of Urahara, I would never have become as strong as I am now. Besides, I learned to work with him, and together we've become much stronger than any other. Even now, in the future, you and the other Vizard are much stronger than many of the other captains. With Urahara's help- as well as mine- you all learned to work alongside you inner hollows, making you all stronger. Without Urahara's help, I would be dead many times over. So, you just need to be patient Sakanade. In this future we can help you and all the other Vizard what it means to work with a hollow."

Sakanade had stilled, her face plastered with shock, before gradually pieces of Shinji's hollow mask began to fall away. "Do not get me wrong, Kurosaki Ichigo. I am still quite mad at that fool and my insolent wielder. Do not think all is alright now, because it is not. However, I have connected with you and seen within your heart that what you say is true. I am sorry for causing you this much trouble. I look forward to working with you Kurosaki Ichigo."

At last her mask fell away and beneath it revealed Shinji, face plastered with sweat and unconscious. The human teen gave a small smirk before he dispersed his sword back into his inner world, where Shiro accepted it with sadistic glee.

There was silence in the room as Hichigen dispelled his barrier, sweat and shock mixed on his face. Likewise, the other Vizard (and Urahara) held expressions of astonishment and admiration.

Ichigo rolled his shoulders and walked until he was in front of Shinji, and with careful arms, scooped up the Vizard leader. He scanned the room and grimaced when he realized how much cleaning up he was going to have to do.

"Ichi...go?"

He turned his head to Urahara. "If you're wondering if what I said was true, then don't be, because it was. I truly am grateful and it's saved my backside more than once."

Urahara gave a small nod.

Ichigo gave him a smile before turning to the other Vizard. "Listen up! You and Urahara are going to be fixing this room since you all broke it! Get off your butts and do it now!" He snapped at Hiyori, "and if I see anyone harassing anyone else, I will personally come and kick your butt. Do it now!"

Urahara and the others bolted out the door and down to the hardware store, throwing on their jackets as the sprinted out the door. Ichigo gave a chuckle before carefully heading to his room, where he laid Shinji down on his bed.

Man, his dad wasn't kidding when he said the argument was bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry that this took so long, I was going to update yesterday, but my computer was having some minor (major) difficulties.<strong>

**I've been meaning to tell you guys but i've got a tumblr account under skitzykat101. Just send me an ask and i'll try my hardest to reply...**

**Who else is highly addictive to Super Smash? I've got an addiction that is not going away. (If i don't play i think i'll suffer from withdrawal). But hey, how's everyone doing? Your reviews and notes have been super supportive, and if i didn't check 'em out yesterday, then this chapter would have taken even longer...**

**Hope you have a good day guys!**

**Skitzy**


End file.
